marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Доктор Стрэндж в мультивселенной безумия
Доктор Стрэндж в мультивселенной безумия (англ. Doctor Strange in the Multiverse of Madness) - супергеройский фильм, основанный на одноименном персонаже Marvel Comics. Это сиквел фильма Доктор Стрэндж, также это двадцать седьмой фильм Кинематографической вселенной Marvel и пятый фильм Четвёртой фазы. Синопсис Будет добавлено В ролях * Бенедикт Камбербэтч в роли Стивена Стрэндж/Доктора Стрэнджа * Элизабет Олсен в роли Ванды Максимофф/Алой ведьмы * Бенедикт Вонг в роли Вонга * Чиветел Эджиофор в роли Карла Мордо Появления Места * Нью-Йорк (штат) ** Нью-Йорк *** Санктум Санкторум События Будет добавлено Предметы * Плащ левитации * Двойное кольцо Транспорт Будет добавлено Виды * Люди Создания Будет добавлено Организации * Мастера мистических искусств Упоминание Будет добавлено Производство 20 июня 2018 Кевин Файги анонсировал, что у студии есть планы по сиквелу фильма Доктор Стрэндж.'Kevin Feige Confirms 'Doctor Strange 2' Is Definitely Happening 31 апреля 2018 С. Роберт Каргилл подтвердил, что главными злодеями сиквела станут и Карл Мордо.[https://screenrant.com/doctor-strange-2-villain-story-nightmare-mordo/ Doctor Strange Writer Confirms Sequel Villain & Story Details] 11 декабря 2018 года The Hollywood Reporter анонсировал, что Скотт Дерриксон вернётся над работой фильма о Стрэндже в качестве режиссёра, а также станет одним из сценаристов.Scott Derrickson Returning to Direct 'Doctor Strange' Sequel 25 января 2019 года That Hashtag Show анонсировал, что Каргилл вернётся как один из сценаристов фильма.EXCLUSIVE: C. Robert Cargill Penning the ‘''DOCTOR STRANGE''’ Sequel 20 июля 2019 года на San Diego Comic-Con Кевин Файги объявил официальное название продолжения Доктор Стрэндж в мультивселенной безумия, и то что он выйдет 7 мая 2021 года. Также было объявлено то, что Элизабет Олсен вернётся к роли Алой ведьмы и то, что события фильма будут соотноситься с сериалом ВандаВижен.SDCC 2019: All of the Marvel Studios News Coming Out of Hall H at San Diego Comic-Con 17 октября 2019 года Collider анонсировал, что одним из сценаристов фильма станет Джейд Бартлетт.Exclusive: Marvel Taps Jade Bartlett to Write ‘Doctor Strange in the Multiverse of Madness’ 7 ноября 2019 года, Кевин Файги, что фильм будет связан с сериалом от Disney+ - Локи.Bob Iger Takes the Gloves Off for Disney’s Streaming Debut 9 января 2020 года, Variety сообщило, что Скотт Дерриксон ушёл с поста режиссёра фильма из-за "творческих разногласий", но он продолжил работать над фильмом, как исполнительный продюсер. Также сообщалось, что Marvel Studios незамедлительно начали искать замену.‘Doctor Strange in the Multiverse of Madness’ Director Scott Derrickson Drops Out (EXCLUSIVE) 5 февраля 2020 года, Variety сообщило, что может заменить Скотта Дерриксона на посту режиссёра фильма и что Рэйчел МакАдамс не исполнит роль Кристины Палмер в продолжении.Sam Raimi in Talks to Direct ‘Doctor Strange 2’ (EXCLUSIVE) 7 февраля 2020 года, The Hollywood Reporter сообщил, что Майкл Валдрон, главный сценарист и шоураннер сериала Локи, напишет новый сценарий к фильму, заменив Джейд Бартлетт.'Doctor Strange 2' Lands New Writer With 'Loki' Show Creator (Exclusive) Позже, в этот же день С. Роберт Каргилл сообщил, что ни о не Дерриксон никогда не писали черновой вариант сценария до их ухода из проекта, и поэтому сценарий Валдрона не будет совмещён со старым.C. Robert Cargill on Twitter - February 7, 2020 Примечания Дополнительные ссылки * * Категория:Предстоящие фильмы Категория:Фильмы Четвёртой фазы Категория:Фильмы Категория:Доктор Стрэндж в мультивселенной безумия